Worldwide
by xxdumbblondiexx
Summary: Austin and Ally have had the hardest time being away from each other for a full 94 days. But Ally needs to know that Austin will be thinking about her worldwide./Songfic for Big Time Rush's song "Worldwide" /One-Shot / Please read and review!


**Worldwide.**

_Wait a minute, before you tell me anything how was your day? Cause I've been missing you by my side, yeah._

My iPhone did the usual Facetime ringing as I waited patiently for Ally to pick up. I look over at Trish who is doing her nails a bright shade of orange and over at Dez who is ranting to the bus driver about his mom loosing his pet raccoon...? Ally's angelic voice breaks my gaze from my two friends.

"Austin, hey!" she says, her voice a tad raspy as I look down at my small rectangular phone.

"Ally!" I exclaim my voice a little high from excitement.

"How's tour? What's Trish up to? Tell Dez I say hi! And that his mom doesn't know anything about a pet raccoon. What city are you heading to-" she rambles before I cut her off.

"Ally! Before I answer those, how was your day?"

She stops talking and ponders for a moment as I notice she's in her red music note pajamas, "It was alright," she starts with a sad voice, "I just watched the store and wrote down some lyrics for a song." she sighs.

"That's cool..." I breathe out, her sad dark brown eyes wrenching at my heart.

"Yeah..." she whispers, with a fake smile.

I get up and walk back to my bunk, wanting to talk to Ally alone. I climb up on the cheap mattress and prop some pillows for comfort. The silence was absolutely killing me.

"I really miss you here Ally-gator." I said.

Tears pang at her eyes as see looks through the screen, "I miss you too." she says, her voice breaking.

_Did I awake you out of your dreams? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep. You calm me down there's something about the sound of your voice._

It hit me that back in Miami, it was about 12 in the morning while here it was only 10 at night.

"Oh crap, Ally did I wake you?" I say, feeling like an idiot.

She lets out a small laugh and nods.

"I'm sorry, the concert just ended and I totally forgot about time zones and I'm so tired but for some reason, none of us can sleep."

"Austin, it's okay really it is." she says with a tiny smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

All of her makeup is off and her hair is a little messed up as it was in a bun and she's probably been sleeping for a few hours. She looked tired and I felt really bad inside. But she still looked beautiful.

"You really should rest up, Austin." she playfully scolds.

I smile and reply with, "What are you my mother?"

"Speaking of her, she's upset that you haven't texted her since yesterday morning." Ally exclaims, shaking her head.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I say "She's been on my back lately and she's not even here!"

Ally giggles and responds with "Austin she misses you!"

Her voice was really soothing. My eyes were feeling droopy but I wanted to talk to Ally until she fell asleep again.

"Well I just forget sometimes!" I defend playfully.

She smiles but it fades quickly as she looks over at something.

"Ally? Is everything okay? My Austin tingles are telling me that something is definitely up."

She looks back at the camera as a single tear rolls down her cheek. "Um," she starts, her voice sounding like a kicked puppy, "Nothing. I just saw the framed picture of us from the time you played on Time's Square and I just realized how far away I am from you...you guys."

_I'm never never never as far away as it may seem. Soon we'll be together. We'll pick up right where we left off._

I can feel my heart shattering in my chest with every word. She looks away from the camera, scrunching up her face as more tears run down.

"Ally, Ally hey. Look at me," I whisper as she turns back to her iPad, "I'm not as far as it may seem. We'll be together soon, I promise."

"That's in 89 days. It's been 5 days and I'm still so sa-sad." she murmurs, tears flowing like a river.

I felt bad for her, I really did. We all wished she had come with us. It wasn't Team Austin without her.

"Ally-gator..." I start before she cuts me off.

"What if you guys meet a new songwriter? Who is better than me? And she just fills in my spot and you guys decide to move on and-" she rambles, sobbing into her hand.

"Ally! That's crazy! Nothing is going to change while I'm on tour! When I come back, we'll pick up where Team Austin left off. You can count on that. Nothing can replace you." I say, as a tear forms in my eye as well.

_Paris, London Tokyo. Just one thing that I gotta do. (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night.) And I can hardly take another goodbye, babe it won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on._

She wipes her tears with the knuckle of her thumb as she takes in choppy breaths.

"Ally, you need to go to bed. You have to go to the recording studio tomorrow really early." I say, not exactly wanting to say goodbye.

She sniffles and shakes her head, "No no, it's okay. I want to talk to you."

"Get under the covers." I instruct.

She pauses, but does as I ask. Once shes laid back on her pillow, I continue with a deep breath.

"I know we aren't exactly a couple but you're the one that I'm waiting on. Nothing is going to change on this tour. In 89 days and counting, I will be back in Miami with you and when I do get home, I will be staying at your side for as long as I can. It won't be too long."

She covers her mouth with her hand, taking in what I just said.

"Now I want you to lie down and get in a comfortable sleeping position." I whisper, trying to calm her down.

Ally pulls her polka-dot covers up to her chin and turns on her side, still holding the iPad.

"_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide,worldwide, worldwide._" I sing softly three times into the phone.

I see her smile as her eyes slowly close.

"Goodnight Ally." I murmur.

"Mmm, Goodnight Austin." Ally whispers as she drifts to sleep and I press the "End Call" button.

* * *

_Yes I may, meet a million pretty girls they know my name. But don't you worry, cause you have my heart._

"Next up on Miami Pop Culture, pop star Austin Moon set out on his Full Moon Tour a week ago and is already getting around? Find out after the bre-" Ally pushed the power button on her TV off before she was cleaning up the glass pieces of the screen.

Ally was usually good with not listening to pointless drama coming from the botox bimbos on her television screen but she could not stand knowing how many girls Austin was around 24/7. She sees the inappropriate tweets. She flips through the gossip magazines, although they kill her. She reads the news stories on a crazy fan jumping on his tour bus. Ally was never the jealous type, what happened?

"Breathe Ally" she told herself, over and over as she rubbed her temples, "He wants you."

The red earphones block her out from the Miami madness as Austin's soothing voice travels through the wires and into her head. Ally jumps into her small car and drives off to the recording studio. A part of her still thinks she made the right choice, but that part shrinks everyday.

Her eyes glisten with salty tears as she passes at least 2 Full Moon Tour billboards on her way to the studio. Great planning there, Jimmy. She has breathed through it everyday so far but she realizes one day she will break.

Ally pulls her car into her parking space and walks to the big glass doors, cleaning up the tear or two that slipped. Her iPad dings all of a sudden, startling the petite brunette. The ding was a notification from Instagram. Super.

Ally stops in her tracks to check it out, although it would've been smart not to. It's a fan picture from last night's show. Apparently, this girl and her friends got VIP passes. Her arms were around Austin's neck, as she pressed a cheek kiss on Austin for the complimentary fan picture. Austin was giving his million dollar smile, his hair sticking to his face from all the sweat. But why was Ally tagged in this?

The caption read: "Look therealallydawson, you're kind of old news now. #sorrynotsorry #futuremrsmoon"

Ally immediately screen-shot the picture and opened up her messaging app. She typed in "My Goose" as Austin's contact popped up. Her heart wrenched as she inserted the picture and typed "The fans love ya buddy :) ". It wasn't sarcasm really, but it wasn't meant sincerely.

The iPad goes back into her bag and Ally finally makes her way inside.

2 hours later.

Rehearsal was finally done and Ally did her rounds, making sure to thank everyone on crew. She was grateful for this opportunity, no doubt. The water bottle in her hand made it's way into the recycling bin as the brunette made her way into the slight breeze coming from the West. She made her way over to Sonic Boom to have chit chat with her dad then back to her house to ready herself for Austin's daily Facetime.

She put her hair up in a ponytail and put on her Full Moon Tour shirt and some Marino High School sweats. The makeup was off soon enough and her teeth were brushed; minty fresh for no one in particular. Ally was soon criss-cross on her mattress, skimming through her songbook to find the page she was working on yesterday.

"_Brrrrinngg Brrrinngg Brringgg"_ her iPad chimed in her red bag, right on schedule. Ally smiled with glee as she pulled it out and clicked "Answer".

Austin's face appeared on the screen, a little worn from the concert. His face was serious and he didn't even respond with a hello.

"Is everything okay?" Ally asked quietly.

"Those girls mean nothing to me. Well, not nothing, I love all my fans to death but do you know who comes first? You." He says, face keeping the serious mold.

Ally looked down and blushed at her foolishness. "I know that. It's just hard sometimes. They're all so pretty and you're constantly around them-"

"Shhhh, Ally. Stop that. Yes, a million very beautiful girls know more about me then my relatives do. I'm meeting a new set of a thousand every 36 hours. But they're just my fans Ally-gator. The only thing they have is my blood type and favorite color pressed into their brain. What they don't have is my heart." he says, his lips forming into a small grin.

Ally smiled at the crazy fan's knowledge. "Who does have your heart then?" she asks softly.

"Kira." he said.

Ally's heart felt like it was going to fall out of her butt. Her whole room started to spin. Was he serious?

"Ally! It's you! You're my number 1! You have my heart!" Austin exclaims making sure Ally doesn't faint.

A relieved sigh left Ally's lips as she calmed down and so did her spinning room. She chuckled at her foolishness once again.

"So don't you worry. They've got nothing on my Ally-gator." he coos into his iPhone.

Another night where Austin tucked her in was completely afterwards.

* * *

_It ain't easy moving city to city. Just get up and go._

Everything reminded Austin of Ally. From pickles on his hamburger to the piano necklace on his hairdresser to Trish's red polka dot shoes. Her face popped up in every dream. The illusion of her in the crowd smiling at him happened at every show. The two months of the tour were a total blur. It wasn't easy seeing her adorable little self bouncing around, her ombre curls brushing his cheek when they hugged. The tour was not as fun without her and every Team Austin member knew what that felt like.

"Austin...AUSTIN...AUSTIN GOD DAMN IT PAY ATTENTION" Trish screamed into his face. He jerked at the noise and blinked his eyes rapidly.

"What...I'm sorry what happened?" he asks, hoping not to get a swollen eye from his Latina friend slash manager.

"ARGH For the millionth time we've changed the dance steps in the second verse of Not A Love Song from right grapevine dropspin to left grapevine, shuffle step, dropspin, got it blondie?" she exclaimed harshly, her curls lashing out with her.

"Got it." he mumbled not really caring. The fans would go just as nuts if he sat on a chair and spit water into the air.

Just get up and go. That's all he's been doing. From city to city, venue to venue, dressing room to dressing room, signing to signing. He was grateful for all of it, don't get him wrong. He just wished he could share it all with his little goose-pickle. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, stroke her ombre hair while she sat in his lap on his cheap tour bus bunk. Instead, he just stares at the empty space on the piano bench.

_The show must go on so I need you to be strong._

Tonight's concert was in New York, down the street from Time's Square. It was the destination of his first vacation with Ally-er-Team Austin. It was not going to be an easy night for him, that's for sure.

Austin was doing perfectly so far. He remembered the new dance steps and even through his leather jacket at some lucky red head in the front row. The crew didn't care, the jacket was getting tears in it and it was getting annoying to fix.

Right now was intermission and the next song he would have to sing is "I Think About You". He was tense through hair and makeup. Tense through outfit change. Tense through vocal warmups. His 20 minutes was almost up. Everything hurt. His head, his knees, his index finger but most importantly his heart. Everyone was talking in hushed whispers around him as he stared deeply into mirror. Austin Moon was about to crack and no one had the super glue to fix it, except her.

_Austin 8 minutes._

_Austin 4 minutes._

_Austin 2 minutes...why aren't you moving?_

_Austin?! AUSTIN!?_

Nothing was working. Austin Moon was frozen solid in his dressing room chair. Trish looked over at Dez and he nodded, giving her the signal. Trish pulled out her blackberry and hit the number 1 on speed dial.

"Talk to him. He won't listen to us." Trish barked as soon as the other line picked up.

The blackberry was pressed up against Austin's ear and her angelic voice went through the line.

"Austin, you okay buddy?" she said.

Austin took hold of the phone and said with the most cracked voice ever heard, "No."

"Austin, please the show must go on." she pleaded.

"Come to New York" he whispered.

"Austin you know I can't."

"Ally, I need you. I just need to see you."

"Austin I need to see you too but you can't do this now."

"Ally _please."_

_"_Austin...I need you to be strong. For me. For the fans. For everyone"

"Ally I can't"

"Shhh. Yes you can. Just pull through."

"Ally."

"Austin."

"For me, please."

"...okay Ally-gator."

Austin pulled through the show and tucked her into bed over Facetime for the 65th time.

* * *

It was the last week of the tour. Austin and Ally were jumping. Jumping like they were in an ad for Jump ropes. They couldn't wait to see each other's shining faces.

Ally had something up her sleeve to surprise him. She was going to his LA concert. The last concert.

She didn't tell anybody. Not Trish, not Dez, not even the crew. She was just going to be there, front row holding her very own "I love Austin Moon" sign.

Ally was done packing her suitcase. She grabbed her song book and wheeled down the stairs. Mr. Dawson went over her flight information with her twice and soon enough Ally Dawson was sitting on uncomfortable fabric seat with a whiny child on her left and a drooling old man on her right. That Moon boy better put on a damn good show.

To say Austin had to much coffee, well that's how everyone on crew saw him. To Trish and Dez, they knew the real reason he was so jittery. In less than 24 hours, he'll in his Ally-gator's arms. Even sooner than that, but they didn't even have a clue. The smile on his face never left all day. He was complimenting everyone he passed and thanking everyone who just simply stepped out of his way so he could squeeze through. No one saw him so happy the entire tour.

The crowd was starting to fill the arena. People aging from 5-55 were taking their places directed on the tickets. Little did anyone know, a perky brunette with ombre tips in an Austin Moon hoodie and glasses was sitting in seat number 5, with her poster rolled up under her chair.

_Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin!_

"You ready buddy?" Dez asked.

"So ready!"

"You rock them Moon!" Trish encouraged.

"Consider them rocked!"

"Don't ever say that again." Trish and Dez said in sync.

"Sorry."

5, 4 , 3 , 2, 1.

_You're gonna make MAKE make MAKE make em' do a double take!_

The crowd roared. Signs went up. Glow sticks lite up. Scream's pitched really went up as the blonde superstar sang the song that got his start "Double Take" and also the song where he met the girl who changed his life for good.

He was soon finished with his opening song. "How are y'all doing tonight!?" Austin screamed into the microphone as girls and the occasional boy across the stadium jumped ceiling high screamed a variety of phrases.

"Alright! Awesome, awesome. So this next song I'm going to do is a new one," the crowd went nuts " I wrote it because I had to leave someone special back at home. We've been struggling to continue on with each other for quite a while now. She means everything to me and I want her to know that I've been thinking about her Worldwide."

Ally's sunglasses came off and her hoodie went down. She picked up her sign and prepared herself for tears.

Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
How was your day?  
'Cause I been missing  
You by my side, yeah

You could tell he meant every lyric as he slowly made his way down the catwalk that eventually led to inspiration of the song.

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_  
_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_  
_You calm me down_  
_There's something about the sound of your voice_

**93 FaceTime Calls.**

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_  
_As far away as it may seem no_  
_Soon we'll be together_  
_We'll pick up right where we left off_

**Days where knowing that you'll see her soon wasn't good enough.**

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_It's just one thing that I gotta do_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night_

**Their voices, they found out, soothes each other to sleep quite well.**

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

**The Goodbyes/Goodnights over the phone we're the absolute worst.**

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

**Those were the lyrics he sang softly to her every night.**

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_  
_That know my name_  
_But don't you worry, no_  
_'Cause you have my heart_

**All the fan pictures with girls that look like super models.**

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_  
_Just get up and go_  
_The show must go on_  
_So I need you to be strong_

**The New York show where her voice saved him from big trouble with Jimmy and the thousands of fans.**

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_  
_As far away as it may seem no_  
_Soon we'll be together_  
_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_It's just one thing that I gotta do_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

**The 5 seats down looks so much like Ally, it pained him.**

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me_  
_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_  
_No, there ain't no one better_  
_(Worldwide)_  
_So always remember_  
_(Worldwide)_  
_Always remember, girl, you're mine_

**The girl in seat 5 raised her sign high up into the air as her face was now seen clearly by the stage lights. Or maybe it was the lights coming from Austin's glowing face.**

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_It's just one thing that I gotta do_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

**Austin sang every lyric never breaking eye contact with Ally. The smile on both of their faces was something that would keep dear to their hearts until they perish.**

_Worldwide_  
_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_  
_That know my name_  
_But don't you worry_  
_'Cause you have my heart_

**Tears were streaming down both of the teenager's faces as he spoke the last verse of the song.**

* * *

The concert was over. The tour was officially done. The crew was wrapping up the last of the equipment and Team Austin were wrapping up signings and Meet&Greets.

Austin was shaking through the whole period, waiting to see his friend. She wouldn't have left to gone home without a word to me, right? When he didn't see her in the Meet&Greet line, his heart was sinking inch by inch. Trish and Dez were excited too but let it go after the 15th girl who came for a picture wasn't their songwriting best friend. With their hearts in the bottom of their stomachs, they walked with gloom to the tour bus to make it back home. When they were two feet in front of the bus door, it flew open and out came Ally Middle Name Unknown Dawson.

Austin dropped everything and ran to the small girl. He picked her up, clutched tight, and spun her around. The sob fest was in complete session. He finally let her feet touch the concrete as Team Austin ran up and they had their famous group hug. The group of friends greeted each other frantically asking questions, laughing, and of course crying. But after a while, Trish and Dez made their way inside the bus feeling so very worn out.

The blond and the brunette stared at each other with grins that still haven't left their faces.

"Hey rockstar," Ally choked out.

"Hey songwriter," Austin breathed out.

With every word they stepped an inch closer, their shoes crunching on the gravel in the parking lot.

"That song, was incredible." Ally whispered.

"Jealous you didn't come up with it?" Austin playfully smirked.

With an eye roll and a scoff, Ally realized how close their faces were at this point.

"I uh, read your card every morning." She murmured.

"Oh yeah?" he asked back.

"Yeah, and Austin I um will be the music to your ears. " she choked out, a single tear of joy running down her cheek.

His eyes went wide and his smile grew about a trillion times at the analogy she answered from his card.

"When weren't you?" he whispered as he caressed her cheek and pulled her lips to his in a soft gentle motion.

They pulled apart, still dazed by what just happened.

"Yes I may, meet a million pretty girls they know my name, but don't you worry cause you have my heart." he quietly sung to his girl.

**fin.**

**Author's Note: Woo okay. I got this idea watching the goodbye scene from the season 2 finale. I thought the song fit perfectly and it gave me a lot of feels. I don't own anything you recognize in this story and I will leave it at that. Thank you for reading!**

**YO FANFICTION I DO NOT OWN THESE LYRICS THERE ARE 100% BIG TIME RUSH'S AND THEIR RECORDING COMPANY'S SONG. WHY WOULD I BE WRITING FAN FICTION IF I OWNED THEM YA SILLY GOOSES**


End file.
